1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to protective garments for use in bicycling
2. Description of the Related Art
Bicycling has undergone an unprecedented growth in popularity. It is now common again to consider the bicycle as a means for transportation to and from work as well as riding for the shear pleasure of the sport. With this increased popularity, designs of bicycles have correspondingly changed. Currently, one of the most popular designs is the all terrain type of bicycle which among things has eliminated the use of the chain guard.
Once again, the possibility of catching a trouser in a chain is quite likely despite various design improvements to prevent it. Use of bicycle clips to keep clothing from catching in the chain won't protect against soiling the clothing from the occasional contact with a greased chain or from oil or dirt that may be thrown from the spinning chain.
There are several types of gaiters or lower leg protective equipment specifically designed to protect the wearer during various sporting events. Most of these have been designed for use in sports such as cross-country skiing, football, baseball, and soccer. None of these meets the requirements for use with bicycles.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,001,953, issued to Fugere on Jan. 11, 1977, discloses a protective gaiter for use in sports such as soccer and hockey to protect the limbs of the wearer from impact. The invention features a pocket which extends to cover the shin area down over the foot wherein a pad is inserted to protect the wearer from injury. The device fits over the leg like a sock and is anchored at the foot by a stirrup. Multiple panels are used to construct the body with some of those panels being designated as comprising stretch material. The use material that is resistance to grease or oil is not disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,306,315, issued to Castiglia on Dec. 22, 1981, discloses a shin guard having an elastic tubular member adapted to fit around the lower leg. This device also fails to disclose a panel that would protect the wearer from the deleterious effects of an unintentional contact with a bicycle chain.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,125,451, issued to Kolliner on Mar. 27, 1936, discloses a device, called a breechette by the inventor, which is designed to protect against the cold. This device specifically claims and distinguishes the use of non-stretchable material.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,665,562, issued to Wimer on May 19, 1987, discloses a leg protecting apparatus for bicyclers. This device covers only a portion of the leg which is likely to come into contact with the bicycle chain and is fastened to the leg with hook and loop fabric fasteners such as Velcro. The panel used for protection is a material that is stated as being grease and moisture resitant but does not disclose that the use of stretchable material for at least one panel to permit the device to give when the leg is flexing during pedaling. The incorporation of a pocket for carrying miscellaneous articles is not disclosed.
The prior art does not suggest or disclose a gaiter for use in bicycling that provides covering for the entire lower leg which can protect grease and oil from staining the rider's clothing and is comfortable and attractive to wear.